save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cannibal
Creator: StrifeProxy24 ☀''credit goes to the original author'' . .~characters P.O.V~ You'd think it'd be fun...to be different.......to stand out among others....there are people out there that have an undeniable almost sinful "craving" to stand out among the herd of sheep we call a society. Heh.....they say there are sheep....and sheep dogs....and some sheep dogs just decide to let the herd die I'm a wolf I kill with a seething "lust" for blood I devour the sheep that disgrace what once was my own race Until I found out.....there was "never" a normal for me. My mom faked her love until the day she died but what do I know about love? The only friends I've had are the voices that kept me paranoid at night.....the constant heartbeat of voices.....waves and waves of endless cries of pain and despair.......the scars of my victims. I bet your wondering...how I c-came to be like this? So....a sheep decided to step away from the herd? Out of curiosity?......oh how enlightening..... Very well but know this once you know my secrets .I'll be watching. My real name...is irrelevant..... You will learn it in due time..... You will call me The Cannibal.....you haven't earned my trust....your not my pal....your a weak...helpless human......So The Cannibal will Suffice...nothing else. It began in a small, run down apartment....a hell hole I called home. My mom....a cop....was a good cop.....I even helped her on several cases..........that's when I first noticed it..... I could read the minds of the other cops the equipment started to static out if I approached it that night my mom explained something...that would ruin my life....forever. She told me that there was a disturbance in the nearby woods one day.....a couple months before I was born she explained that as she entered the woods....her head began to hurt...like when I read her mind.. She told me she caught glimpse of a creature, a tall, man, in a suit .....There was a catch...... He had no face and was very pale. She described it as if it had been a nightmare since after shooting at the creature......she blacked out. She woke up in chains the creature was talking to her......saying she was strong.....she was stronger than most humans. He told her that she would have a child with unbearable pain. If she survived she would raise the child overlooking it's abnormalities. If she should die bearing the Child he would raise the child. It took me a while to put the puzzle together.....since I was young and couldn't quite comprehend what she was trying to tell me. My mom....according to intel I beat out of a Zalgoid, a demon, human hybrid, My mom....had somehow gotten Zalgoid blood inside her but was not turned to Zalgoid. Something kept her human, though she had the abilities of a Zalgoid weather she knew it or not I later found out the creature she spoke of was a children's bedtime story. A horror story if you will to keep kids out of the forest at night. The Slenderman......I would've laughed if not for having encountered this creature personally. My father.....is Slenderman. Little did I know I also had an older sister Strife....the shadow Serpent in The forest of blight......a monster......though she did look almost human in her "normal form". She wasn't "born" a hybrid like me. She was "reborn" as Slender explains it I'm a perfect half human, half Slender hybrid....though the human half restricts some of my abilities....and I have twelve canines hence my craving for flesh from my slender side. She's half Zalgoid half Slender Oh? You want to know why I'm called The Cannibal? I was pretty sure the name spoke for itself. I'm a cannibal. I eat helpless weaklings like you, I prefer the heart. After my mom was shot....and died... I was taken to an orphanage where I was later adopted. They had an older son named Jack. He tried to kill me that night. I guess I'm not a very likeable person. I k-killed them all Every Last One Now I reside in their old, broken down, half mansion. I don't prefer to work with my "Father" but I do choose to complete tasks for him As for my sister. It's strange living in her realm. My realm is yours....my little sheep to slaughter. I own your cities. My sister owns your woods, your caves, your very silhouette...the shadows that dance across your room.... My Father owns your mind...your body.....and the elders own your so called peace..... Because little sheep.....there are wolves out there.... "Sweet Dreams" ~Entry #17 Katie~